


Dual Chastity

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Chastity Cage, Community: gossipgirlanon, Kink Meme, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is <i>very</i> excited about his cock cage being removed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dual Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Um...let's just say any time after Chuck/Blair split up in S3 for the timeline. Otherwise, cracky and AU.

"Nathaniel, it's time to let the Bass out of the fish tank."

Chuck had taken off all his clothes. He was lying on his couch in his room at the Empire Hotel. Around his cock and balls was a see-through cage. The cage had a small gold lock on top of it.

Nate was naked except for his briefs. He held a small key in his right hand and sat beside Chuck. "Hey, man, how was your week of chastity?"

Chuck paused for a minute. "Interesting. Instead of attempting to go through my little black book, I found myself more focused on running my business. I let my desires subside when I couldn't cum for any reason and because of that, I got a lot of work done. It was a bit humiliating to go to a closed stall to sit on the toilet to pee instead of going to the urinal. But now it's time to relieve me of my tension. Unlock the cage, Nathaniel."

Nate got on his knees and unlocked the small cage. The cage was still intact around Chuck's balls--there was a hex screw at the top of the cage. Chuck handed Nate the screwdriver that unlocked the cage.

"I can't believe we got your cock inside that tiny little cage."

"Me neither. Then again, my Bass can wriggle itself into anything."

Nate unscrewed the cage and handed the screw and screwdriver to Chuck. Chuck put the screwdriver and screw on the table beside his couch. Nate then opened the cage protecting Chuck's balls. The part of the cage made up of steel bars opened in half. Chuck's cock was semi-erect; his balls were filling with cum. Around Chuck's balls was the solid part of the cage as well as a Velcro strap around his balls. Nate took the strap off of Chuck's balls and removed the cage from his cock and balls.

"I guess you were ready for this, Chuck."

Chuck smirked. "Nathaniel, I'm not usually an outdoors person, but I think it's time we went fly-fishing."

Nate stroked Chuck's cock vigorously. Chuck felt more cum rushing to his balls. The feeling of his cum inside him made Chuck squirm. Eventually Nate made Chuck's cock fully erect with his stroking. Chuck began to moan softly. His balls felt heavy with cum. As he was coming to orgasm, he began to moan and say "Fuck, Nathaniel. Fuck, I'm coming." Chuck shot a large load; some of the load dribbled onto Nate's hand while the majority fell onto Chuck's hairy chest. Chuck winced as he came and his balls twitched after he released his load. "Fuck," he moaned as his orgasm was ending.

"I feel much better, Nathaniel."

"Hey, man, anything to help a buddy out."

"Speaking of chastity...Nathaniel, you're still wearing your cage, correct?"

Nate pulled off his boxers. He had a clear acrylic cock cage around his cock with an acrylic strap between his balls. The cage was locked with a small gold lock.

"Give me 15 minutes and I'll help free you from your restraints."

"No problem. I can wait forever."

"I know you can, Nathaniel."


End file.
